Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of preventing permeation of moisture, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light emitting display device has excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, and power consumption, application ranges of the organic light emitting display device are being increased from a personal portable device, such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone, to a television (TV).
Also, the organic light emitting display device has a self-emitting characteristic, and has a thin thickness and light weight unlike a liquid crystal display device, since the organic light emitting display device does not require a separate light source.
Such an organic light emitting display device may be flexible by using a plastic substrate. However, moisture permeability of the plastic substrate is too high, and thus a lifetime of the organic light emitting display device may be decreased.